Mademoiselle
by Engyinelllaa
Summary: In a restaurant, where two blondes are "dating", three walking-disasters, two super jealous females, a dark guild on its leash and the magic council planning something behind the scenes. What could possibly go wrong? RIGHT. EVERYTHING. As the three destructive mages spy on our lovely celestial mage, they discovered sth far more terrifying than that. Pairings inside!
1. Operation Mademoiselle

HELLO. :] How's the new manga update, everyone? It was hilarious though. LMAO. Zircornis and his magic. ;3 Oh and Sting's soo adorablee. Okay, so here's a new story. I don't know if you'll like it or not. This idea just popped in my head and I typed it all down on my ipad .-. So this summary goes like

Loki finds out a terrifying truth! Our favourite celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartifillia is preparing for a "date" with someone; none other than the rivalry guild, Sabertooth's White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Loki immediately rushes to the guild and seeks help from the two elemental mages. Now they're up with a plan. Yes, a plan. Pairings include: some hints of Stinglu, Graylu, Nalu, Lolu, Gruvia, Lyvia, Nali. But is this really a date? Or a meeting for the an important, urgent matter?

So this is my second fanfiction. I hope you like it ;3 It may sound a bit crazy but yeahh. My imagination went wild :O

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ;3

* * *

**Mademoiselle**

_**Operation Mademoiselle**_

"Oiii. Natsu, do you think this is a good idea?" He whispered at the pinkette who was grinning deviously from ear to ear.

"What do you mean? This is the best idea I've ever thought off!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"I mean, isn't this a bit childish?" Gray hissed and quickly hid under his blue hood.

"Are you saying that my plan won't work?!" Natsu glared at him back under the hood of his brown robe.

Gray cursed under his breath and slumped back down in his chair. "Natsu! Gray! Look! She's coming!"

The two boys' head jerked towards the entrance, expecting a certain blonde girl to step into the restaurant but instead, they saw a VERY sexy chick wearing a strapless maroon dress with a frilly black choker in five-inch heels and her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders which framed around her perfect heart-shaped face. The three mages-in-disguises gawked.

Okay, so that chick was who they were expecting. Lucy Heartifillia walked into the restaurant and glanced around the restaurant for a familiar shade of blonde hair. Her eyes darted to the right and rested on a suspicious group wearing capes and hoods. She twitched in annoyance. Seriously? On a hot day like this? Then at the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of HIM. She smiled brightly and walked carefully towards him, trying not to trip in her heels.

Gray did a double take at the blonde. Wow, was this the same Lucy Heartifillia from his guild? The girl that was bubbly, cheerful and also VERY naive, the girl that Gray called his best friend? The girl that Juvia insisted on accusing her as her love-rival? Most of all, was this the girl that nearly murdered him because he ehh-trespassed her house? He mentally face-palmed himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he let a beautiful sexy blonde LIKE HER to be just his best friend? Talking of best friends, were they really close? Nah. It's Natsu who she was really close with. He sometimes felt like he was the third wheel in their friendship.

Speaking of the idiot, he turned his face to study his two best friends, Natsu and Loki. Natsu practically had his jaw-dropped. Loki was surely gawking at her, the same way Gray was. Turning back to the blonde, Gray examined her carefully. The strapless maroon dress clung to her body, showing her curves. And man, she had one heck of a body! Her ears were adorned by a dangling ruby earring. In her left hand, she clutched a leathery red purse that color-coordinated with her maroon dress. He looked at her who was searching around the restaurant, probably for her DATE. Natsu coughed and the blonde's gaze directed upon them. The three frantically turned around and buried their heads in the menu booklets and slumped down back at their seats. Lucy finally walked away and the three sighed in unison.

"Man! That was close!"

Loki sighed in relief and pulled off his hood, revealing a very flushed brunette who was flapping his face with the booklet in his hands. Gray saw his flushed face and stifled a laugh. The blush on Loki's face intensified and the lion-spirit-who-had-come-through-the-gates-by-his- own-magic-power glared at him back.

Natsu coughed continuously until Gray hit him square on the back.

"QUIT IT." And finally, the pinkette cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Man, that hoodie is suffocating." Natsu yanked off his hoodie and slumped down on his table with an ill-looking face but the red tint on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

Before, everyone thought Natsu was dense but was it Lucy's sexiness that tainted his innocence or was it because he was plain stupid? Gray decided to go along with the latter and yanked off his own hood too.

"Okay, so as you have all witnessed, Lucy's dressed up all hot and sexy." Gray stated as he clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the table.

"Did you just admit that Lucy's hot and sexy? Is our favorite ice mage of Fairy Tail harboring some feelings for the blonde Celestial mage?" Loki chuckled and Gray blushed slightly at the last part.

"Eeehhhhh. Didn't you think she's hot too!?" Gray countered earning a point as Loki underwent the same reaction.

"Y-Yess. I a-agree." Loki stuttered and blushed furiously as he thought about Lucy. Damn, he never thought his master could be this damn hot! On the other side of the table Natsu groaned.

"Minaaaaa. Please save me. Something's suffocating me!" Natsu called out as Gray smacked him hard on the head. Loki sweat-dropped at the scene.

"THAT HURTS. ICE BRAIN!" The pinkette finally snapped and head-bumped with the latter.

"YOU WERE SULKING SO I HAD TO SMACK YOU, ASH BRAIN!" The latter argued as a vein popped on his forehead. The two threw at each other insults and curses until Loki decided that they weren't going to stop.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Loki cut in and hit the two with his regulus impact and the two fell back from their seat just about they were going to start brawling.

"Seriously! We came here to fulfill our objectives! This isn't time to start a row, you two! Have some manners or dignity!" Loki fumed and the two scribbled back and shrank into their seats.

Loki massaged his temples and sat back cross-legged on his chair.

"Why did she have to dress up that much on just a mere date?" Natsu grumbled on his seat as a slight blush crept to his cheeks. Gray nodded.

"Seriously, that maroon dress is so revealing." Loki nodded, the blush on his cheeks intensifying

"What's so great about Sting Eucliffe?!" Natsu spat at the last part, emphasizing on the name of Lucy's so called date.

The two boys nodded in unison as they cried invisible tears while having the same thought crossed over their mind, "It should have been me!" Natsu continued throwing a colorful bunch of curses and the two nodded both at every comment. Then the three boys fell into silence as they were regretting not asking Lucy out on a date.

Loki frowned, how did it turn out this way? First, Lucy had summoned Cancer to fix her hair for her and summoned Virgo to grab some Celestial accessories and items. Then, she summoned Aries and Aquarius! Loki had grown suspicious and asked the celestial spirits that had returned to the Celestial Plain. But all of them had refused to tell him why Lucy had summoned her. And when he finally cornered and threatened Aries, the poor little pink girl surrendered and told Loki that she wanted some advice for a date! Loki immediately took off and materialized in the human world. Fortunately, he arrived in his destination, the guild and told his best friend, Gray. On the other hand, Gray told Natsu and the ever-so-dense Natsu was determined to save Lucy. He guessed the she-demon being the guild's number one matchmaker overheard their conversation and started fantasizing about cute little blonde babies. **(Sorry, I just had to put this. LOL)** That ticked them off and the three agreed to spy on the blonde and decided to come up with a plan to ruin her date.

"That's it!" Loki stood up, his fists pumped up. "We made it this far to spy on her date! Do you want to carry out the plan?" He declared, fingers pointed at the two guys who were sulking in their seats.

Natsu stood up and stamped on his chair triumphantly. "I'm all fired up!"

Gray smirked and adjusted his hood. "I'm not giving up on Lucy."

Loki grinned. "Operation get-Lucy-be-disgusted-with-her-so-called-date-stin g-eucliffe begin!"

"Dude, you suck at naming."

"Tsk. Whatever, Gray."

"Next time, let me be in charge!"

"Since when are you being productive, Natsu?"

"Tch, whatever, Ice brain. Operation Mademoiselle begin!"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"At least, it sounds better than yours, Loki!"

After throwing insults at each other, Natsu grinning deviously with his fists engulfed in flames, Gray with a smug smile on his face with a menacing aura and Loki engulfed in a blinding light as his ring shone brightly stood back to back.  
"Let the operation begin!"  
Then, in a flash, the three mages took off their disguises and disappeared as they headed off in directions.  
The rest of the restaurant that were witnessing the whole scene and the ruckus was left in a daze.

"Are those fairy tail mages?" An old lady asked the girl who was currently brewing a hot cup of hot mocha. The girl darted her blue eyes to the direction of the three-hooded strangers. She wrinkled her nose in confusion and served the old woman her order. Gray, Loki and... Natsu!?  
"I think, so ma'am."

* * *

"Took you long enough." The blonde stepped into the room, soothing her dress and double-checking her face in her mirror. The room was rather small but again this was a suite for couples!

"I'm a girl, you know. I have to look good on a date." She winked and the blonde dragon slayer scoffed.

"Alright, Mademoiselle. Take a seat." Lucy smiled playfully as Sting gestured her to sit down.

"Why. Monsieur. You look smashing today." She nudged the blonde dragon slayer and the latter smirked at the girl's flirtatious manner. Lucy raised hereyebrow, giving him a hey-do-you-notice-something-odd look.** (YES, SHE NOTICED NATSU'S AND THE OTHERS' PRESENCE.)**

"Belle. Is it me or are you just smoking hot?" He winked earning a blush from the blonde girl. Scored one, Sting Eucliffe. He displayed a smug smile on his face as the girl struggled to reply.

Boy, does she feel flustered but she didn't want to give in so easily. Okay, time to make use of her sex appeal. She quickly tried to regain the posture and puckered her lips, making it look kissable. She pressed against the latter and moved her face next to his sensitive ears.  
"Monsieur. Don't we make the parfait couple?" **(I decided to use French words here. ;3)** She batted her eyelashes playfully as she placed her hand on top of the latter's hand._ Hyaaaahh. Scored one, Lucy Heartifillia._ She smiled triumphantly.

Well, Sting had to look away. Who could blame him? The blonde girl was practically pressing herself against him. He tried to look away from the exposed cleavage and her boobs which were pressed together. His face turned beetroot. "You would make a lovely boyfriend." There, that did it. Sting had to look away. He turned his head and tried to calm himself down, unconsciously licking his lips.

_CALM DOWN STING. I UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH SHE TURNS YOU ON BUT THIS IS BUSINESS_. Sting almost smacked himself in the face. For Zeref's sake, this was a meeting not a date! But Lucy insisted that they should go on a date (since it seemed obvious that she was desperate for one.) Sting finally gave in and agreed the blonde to meet them at a rather prestigious restaurant in Hargeon. Sting was ready to give up and discuss matters with the blonde but a wave of familiar scent hit his nose. Haa. Perfect timing.

As soon as Sting had calmed down, he faced the blonde with a new determination set in his mind. "So you think we make the perfect couple?" He spoke in his serious tone, husky and sturdy. He saw the girl hesitate._ Right, this was his chance._ He caught the girl by the hand and winked flirtatiously.

Lucy blushed madly._ Yess! Point scored._ Sting decided to go along with the current. "Girl, are you some sort of a switch?" The blush on Lucy's cheeks intensified and she shrank back to the farthest corner of her seat which was against the wall. Sting took advantage of the situation and pressed himself against the blonde who was blushing furiously right now.

He took some strands of blonde hair between his fingers, letting it tangle with his fingers and he gazed dreamily at the brown orbs that was staring at him back.

"Coz, you turn me onn."

He snaked his hand around her waist and traced it along her bare back. Lucy tensed up.

"What are you doing-!" Sting narrowed his eyes at her and rolled his eyes. Lucy took the hint and giggled.

Sting brought his head to her neck, near her choker and breathed in her scent as he trailed his tongue across her skin. Well, he was gentle and Lucy hadn't quite expected and she moved her head so he could fit into the crook of her neck perfectly.

"Hushh.. Lucy.."

The two were sharing a moment together. Sting snuggling in her neck, enjoying the warmth and Lucy playing with the strands of his hair and also enjoying the warmth of his body against her.

.

.  
A moment passed and a row of glasses hitting the floor sounded. Lucy and Sting sighed in unison.

"DAMN THAT BASTARD. I AM SO GOING TO BURN HIS ASS." Somebody outside the room had started a brawl.

"DAMN. CAN'T YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR A SECOND? PEOPLE WILL NOTICE US." Followed by a loud slap and an exclaim.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" And followed by a bang and a crush and all the other noises that three super destructive mages make as they started their brawl.

Sting sat up straight and adjusted his bow tie. Lucy quickly sat right back up and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Why do you have to lick my neck!?" She hissed, shooting him a menacing glare. Sting shrugged, and brushed off the invisible dust off his new sleek black coat.

"Eehh..? You just turned me on and I just went along with the current." Lucy made a face and reached out for a glass of water. "Plus, I wanted to make Natsu-san jealous." Sting got up and sat on the opposite side of the table. Lucy just about choked herself on her water.

"You and your stupid ego."

"Please, Blondie. You were so into me too."

"Urusai! You know you're a BLONDIE TOO. How can I possibly NOT blush when you're-"

"Being handsome? Dazzling? HYPNOTIZING?"

"Shut up before I wipe off that smirk on your handsome face!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy felt horror descending upon her, she knew what he was going to say next. She glanced at him and saw that ever annoying smirk plastered on his face.

The glass slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor.

"Oh no, I didn't mean-"

"HAA. BLONDIE. Did you just ADMIT that I'm handsome?"

Lucy burnt. Burnt in embarrassment.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Bakkaaaaa!"

A screech tore across the small suite. Sting was clutching his stomach as he laughed. Lucy fumed.

A typical date, huh?

* * *

Simultaneously,

Crashes and bangs could be heard from the outside. Customers scurried and scooted under tables and some fled for their dear lives.

"HOT!"

.

.

.

"COLD!"

.

.

.

"URGH TOO BRIGHT."

.

.

.

.

.

The brawl carried on for a while and the poor manager came rushing out of his office, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Customers dare not go a distance of radius 5 m from them.

Natsu snarled, letting the heat out of him, his whole body engulfed in fire.

Gray glared, literally freezing everything that Natsu burnt.

The lion spirit sighed and hurried to stop the two elemental mages from freezing/burning the place. Oh brother. He clenched his fist and released a Regulus Impact at the two elemental mages, sending them flying. In turn, receiving glances and stares of the customers, Loki shrugged and hurried to find the two unconscious mages. Sure, he was as pissed as Natsu and Gray. But he had to keep his cool because there were some ladies here. ***WINK WINK* **

"YOU DESTROYED MY RESTAURANT!"

Poor manager. Looks like Master Makarov is going to do some explaining later.

* * *

There doneee. THE FIRST CHAPTER :D I'll probably publish the next chapter if I get some reviews enough to persuade me ;3 OKAYS. HOPE YOU LIKE ITT w

I'm going to reveal about the meeting in the second chapter :O So stay tunee! 3 And kyaaaahhh, STING! ***MELTS* **

If you're wondering about Lisanna's, Lyon's and Juvia's appearances, I'll reveal it in next chapter! :D Kays, thanks for supporting, mehh. Thank youuu minaa. Iloveyouxo


	2. Rain Woman Enters!

Hello there! So this is the second chapter I promised y'all w I'm starting another story so I was busy with that :3 You'll see a bit of Gruvia(although it's just her imagination), Lyvia and Lolu here. :D OH AND OF COURSE, Sticy is included. LOL. Hope you like this! And forgive me for any mistakes that I makee. I apologize in advance! :T

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL :D

HOPE YOU LIKE ITT.

* * *

**Rain Woman Enters!**

"Didn't you see that he was practically drooling over Lucy." The salmon headed mage grunted and fell back on his chair.

"Yeah, my Lucy."

"Your LUCY?"

"Our Lucy, correction."

Loki was busy wiping his red smeared lips. Unfortunately, Natsu's plan got the better of him. He inhaled and exhaled to let the fume out of him. Then he aimed a glare at Gray who was currently fixing his tie.

"Why do I have to go as a girl and NOT YOU?!" He pointed accusingly at the raven-headed guy. Gray just shrugged and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Awwh. Loki, you're just so cute that I could just kiss you right now." Gray brushed the brunette's cheek and whispered in his ears seductively who was currently dressed in a dress and a brown wig.

Loki snorted and yanked his hand away.

"Drop it, Gray. This isn't funny!" Gray stifled a laugh and looked at Natsu who was dozing off in his seat.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Natsu. What exactly are you dressed up as?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest and observed his pinkie friend.

Judging from its look, it seemed like he was up to NO GOOD.

Anyway, weren't they up to no good in the first place?

.

.

.

.

_Operation Mademoiselle?_

.

.

"Right! Loki, you're dressed up as a... Waitress!" Natsu pointed at Loki who was posing in front of the mirror.

Gray sweat-dropped. "Loki, stop it. It's disgusting."

Loki pouted and flung herself at Gray. He-no she grabbed him by the collar and batted her FAKE eyelashes seductively.

"Don't you want some of THIS?" A shade of red occupied the raven-headed cheeks and he pushed the waitress-in-disguised off him. Loki sneered and pointed at Gray's blushing cheeks.

He did succeed in seducing Gray.

"Cut it off, guys. And Gray! You're dressed up as a-"

"A handsome cool dashing guy who's supposed to seduce our lady, Lucy Heartifillia?" Gray nodded, with a glint in his eyes.  
Natsu sweat-dropped while Loki was trying to suppress his laughter. Grey fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"No. Unfortunately Gray, you're dressed as a waiter and put salt in Sting's drinks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch. Whatever."

.

.

.

"HAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAA. Shame on you, Gray!" Loki stuck his tongue out at Gray, earning a smack on the head by Gray. Loki cried out.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING MY WIG!"

"Just shut your trap and let's carry out this plan!" Gray pushed him out of the stall.

Apparently, they were in the boys' restroom, preparing their make up and outfits.

Loki stepped out of the room, adjusting his boobs and his wig. A maid outfit hugged around his figure, cotton stuck in his bosom areas and some seductive pantyhose to finish the job plus some heels. Heck, she was one really strong and tall woman!

Unfortunately, a man seemed to pass him and intentionally brushed across his fake-protruding chest, Loki glared.

The man wolf-whistled.

"REGULUS IMPACT."

The poor man scurried out of the stall and ran away, exclaiming "DEMON!"

Followed by Gray, who was wearing a black vest with a blue shirt underneath it. His sleek black hair combed carefully which was jutting out in different directions. A red striped tie was fixed around his neck and his left ear adorned by a metal pedant. With a wink and a catchy phrase, girls would definitely swarm around him.

Well, let's just say Natsu was dressed up in a big black robe that covered his entire body. The only thing visible was his mouth. The hood hung over his head and the two mages could tell him he was up to no good. Well, no one knew what he was thinking.

In his right hand was a fork.

Gray raised his eyebrows at him.

_Is this bastard thinking of stabbing Sting with that freaking fork?_

It was his plan in the first place, right?

_His eternal stupidity knows no bounds._

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia,

The rain poured down heavily, gray clouds could be visible in the sky, enveloping the whole city in a blanket of gray thunderous clouds. People in the streets hurried to seek shelter from the monstrous wind and the demonic rain that kept pouring down.

No one was present on the streets except for a certain blue-haired mage, walking on the streets with a pink umbrella in hand.

Her sapphire blue eyes wandered along the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain raven-headed mage.

Her left hand curled into a tiny fist as her thoughts led her into a certain raven-headed mage with a blonde girl.

Lucy was acting strange today in the guild, Juvia could tell. She was being SOO NICE.

Like saying "GOOD MORNING!" to Juvia.

Now that's weird.

Everyone could tell something's wrong.

And not to mention, after Lucy went back to her own apartment, Loki if she remembers correctly came rushing to the guild.

His face pale and HECK, he looked horrible.

_Juvia thinks that Loki-sama even qualifies to be the cast of the "Walking Dead". _

And wait! Juvia's story doesn't end here. Gray and Natsu also went pale after Loki whispered something into their ears.

"BASTARD. I WILL SURELY KILL THAT BASTARD."

Suddenly, Natsu raged and spewing out fireballs.

Gray on the other hand, froze the whole guild floor.

In contrast, Mirajane squealed with delight and started mumbling about... wait what?

Blonde babies?

_Juvia thinks something definitely is up so I tried to follow Gray-sama but he's wearing a hood over his face so Juvia got lost._

At the end, she concluded that it has something to do with Lucy. Well, since Loki's one of her celestial spirits.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait. Does that mean Gray-sama is worried about Lucy-san? _

_DAFUQ JUVIA. GO AND TAIL THEM. QUICK!_

_Omg omg, what if Gray-sama and Lucy-san...?_

_._

_._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO. _

Upon her murderous thoughts about her "love rival", thunder sounded and lightning struck somewhere, receiving a loud shriek afterwards.

She silently said her prayers for the innocent victim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama. Where did you go? Juvia is very worried about Gray-sama."

She mumbled as she tucked herself in her blue jacket, her hat tilting to the side.

Blue curls bounced on her shoulders, as she continued walking in search of her beloved Gray-sama.

If only,

If only,

Gray could...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Juvia!"_

_Her eyes lit up and she spun around to see a very drenched raven-headed mage, making his way to her._

_It was like one of those scenes in the movies._

**_Like Romeo and Juliet._**

_Tears formed in her eyes as her hands released the umbrella._

_Gray-sama, you're the Romeo to my Juliet!_

_She fantasized and squealed in delight._

_"Gray-sama!" The raven-headed mage laughed and scooped her up in his large strong hands encircling her waist. The bluenette threw her head back as she laughed and swooned into his arms._

_"Juvia. I've been searching for you." A pair of ravishing onyx eyes with glints of blue irises stared into her sapphire blue eyes and Juvia literally cried her heart out._

_Her dream had come true! To be in the arms of her beloved Gray-sama!_

_"Juvia. I-I..." His voice sounded so husky and masculine, Juvia was writhed in ecstasy, was he going to confess his love for her?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Juvia."_

_._

**_OMGEEEE. JUVIA DON'T FAINT!_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yes, Gray-sama?" She purred, their faces a mere inches from each other._

_She could feel his warmth radiating from his chest._

_"Juvia." His voice sounded distant._

_Juvia cocked her head to the side questioningly. _

_She mentally screamed out._

_Wait, what happened to his ultimate love confession scheme?_

_The strong arms around her waist loosened and he lowered his gaze._

_Juvia felt a lump in her throat._

_"Gray-sama? What's wrong?" She brought her hands to his cheek and caressed his cheek._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Gray-sama!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"DOWN TO EARTH, JUVIA!"

.

.

.

"EH?" She blinked her eyes. Her vision adjusted and she caught a glimpse of white hair and a broad, muscular body.

The heat rushed up to her face, a shade of flushed pink occupying her pale porcelain cheeks.

"Hello? Juvia, are you alright?" Strong hands grasped her shoulders and she was being shaken by an unknown white-haired stranger.

"Dammit, Juvia. Stop day-dreaming! Eeh, it's night so umm.. Basically stop your vivid imagination!" He yelled.

Then a coat was thrown around her shoulders, the stranger trying to tuck her in a coat and she realized she was soaked to her bones with water.

Then when she saw the insignia of a certain guild, resembling a mermaid. Realization hit her and she gasped.

.

.

.

.  
"Lyon-sama?"  
.

.

.

"Jeesh. You had me worried there."

.

.

.

.

.

*SOB*

.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia-chan? Oh gosh, I didn't mean to yell at you." Lyon flailed his hands around, panicking as Juvia wailed loudly, sobs breaking and hiccuping.

The sky cried out loudly, more thunders sounded and lightnings struck.

People out there silently prayed that the storm would be over, freezing whenever the thunder boomed.

One after another, lightning struck, innocent citizens of Magnolia were electrified.

Lyon fumbled to calm the bluenette down.

Juvia wiped her tears off and clenched her fists, a new determination set in her eyes.

**"LYON SAMA TAKE ME TO HARGEON!"**

* * *

Back at the restaurant,

"Lolu-chan. Can you please take my order?" A slender young brunette man winked flirtatiously at the maid-in-disguised Loki.

A vein popped out on his forehead. Loki shifted uneasily under the suffocating vest and he turned around, a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Hai hai, Hibiki-kun." She-no he winked back flirtatiously and sat across the table, pressing himself together, trying to make his fake chest jiggle.

The blue Pegasus mage chuckled and placed his hand on the maid's hand, leaning in seductively and whispered in his ears,

"Say, when does your shift ends?"

_Argh, that disgusting bastard!_

Loki suppressed a growl escaping from his lips and looked away, inhaling very deeply.

"Ara Ara Hibiki-kun, what orders do you want to take?" He fake-smiled and withdrew her hand from Hibiki's grip.

"I want a round of those soft glossy lips."

That's it, he had triggered his anger. Loki stood back and glared at him through the glass green lens.

"DON'T. MESS. WITH. ME."

.

.

Then he strolled back to the back of the kitchen, bumping into several people but ended up blinding them with his "Regulus."

Hibiki watched as the lion spirit turned around and walked away. He bit his lips, trying to suppress the chuckle.

.

.

_Damn, that was hilarious!_

Who wouldn't know how to differentiate a man and a woman? Hibiki snapped his fingers together and a large screen like projection appeared.

.

.

"Lyon Vastia. You're late."

* * *

"Disgusting shameless bastard."

.

.

.

"You talking to yourself?" Loki directed his glare at the person at the far end corner, feeling his presence in the room. The latter chuckled.

"Lolu? Oh come on, you can come up with a better name." The latter lighted up a cigarette and started smoking. Loki exhaled and inhaled. He jammed his fist into the wall.

"Dammit, keeping your voice high-pitched, chest up and walking in high heels is a damn exhausting job." Loki cursed and took off his silver high heels and hurled it to the other side of the room.

A round of laughter sounded and the figure leaning against the wall straightened up, fixing his tie.

"Should I-?" He raised his eyebrow.

Loki shook his head.

"I will do it!" Loki adjusted his fake chest, eyes shining with determination.

"Woah, Lolu-chan." The latter taunted, enfolding the raged lion spirit in his arms.

"Cut it out, Gray." Loki grunted and pushed him off him.

The raven-headed mage laughed, clutching his stomach and wiped a tear that had escaped from the corner of his eyes.

"Hibiki was all over you! HAHAHA. He was all like Lolu-chan!"

"Can't help it. Maybe I'm just so darn attractive!"

"And what kind of a name is LOLU?"

"Aaah. It's a simple combination of our names, Gray. Loki and Lucy, Lolu-chan." Loki smirked in triumphant and adjusted his wig.

Gray scoffed.

"Alright, done with the teasers. I'm going in the suite. Watch me win over Lucy, Gray." That was the last Loki said after he went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gray didn't utter a word until another voice spoke.

"Gray! Bring me some more meat!"

.

.

.

.

"Hai Hai, Natsu-SAMA.

_Maybe I was wrong. He actually brought his fork to eat. GOD. JUST DIE ALREADY._

* * *

In the suite with the two BLONDES,

"Sting, are you listening to me?"

.

.

.

"Huh?"

.

.

"STING EUCLIFFE."

**Smack.**

"Oww, what the heck was that for?" The blonde dragon slayer rubbed his sore spot. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the poor blonde dragon slayer.

"Hello? We're having a meeting!" Lucy flailed her hands around her and Sting yawned.

_URGGHHH_. Lucy mentally screamed out and gritted her teeth.

"Damn, I don't know why I'm stuck with you! I should have gone with Blue Pegasus instead!" Lucy puffed her cheeks and pouted.

Sting arched his eyebrow, "What? Hibiki Laytis?" Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth, regretting what she had just said.

_Damn. My mouth slipped._

On the other hand, Sting watched amusingly at the blushing Lucy with a smug smile on his face.

"Then why did you choose Sabertooth?" Sting smirked and leaned in, the blush on Lucy's face intensifying.

"Baa-k-kaa. I-I tho-oought w-we.." Lucy stuttered as she tried hard not to embarrass herself.

.

.

"Because we would make a perfect couple?" **(Oh Sting. :3)**

.

.

.

.

"URGH BASTARD."

"Then why? You couldn't resist my good looks?" Sting winked **(GAHHH. *MELTS*)**

Lucy looked away sheepishly, her face beetroot. Her fingernails played with the leather purse on her lap.

"Jeesh, now you're embarrassed, Blondie!"

"S-shut u-up." She stuttered, lowering her gaze staring at her lap.

Maybe, she did choose Sabertooth because of Sting or maybe not.

She recalled back the evident that happened in the last three days.

Now she was regretting sighing in front of the request board and looking depressed.

Master really did a good job bribing her anyway.

It was a freaking **2 million jewels award**! How could she refuse?

So keenly, she accepted it.

Master explained the job and Lucy listened in interest.

The job was to simply watch over a criminal mage from a dark guild when the magic council signs its amnesty.

It looked like the dark guild did a great job stealing the blueprints of an ancient and dangerous weapon; its destructive power equivalent to Etherion.

Lucy shuddered. **Etherion** was bad enough.

So they simply had to wait and capture the dark guild way before Lahar signs the amnesty.

But come to think of it, when it comes to combat ability, Sting could be useful, right? He's a freaking dragon slayer like Natsu, for god's sake! So Lucy decided that being with Sting is the safest.

And heck, she sort-of admits that Sting's pretty hot.

But now she's regretting it. Stuck in a small suite with a baka dragon slayer who's currently watching her…

.

.

.

Wait. Watching her?

She snapped back to reality, eyes narrowed at the white dragon slayer.

Sting whistled.

"Finally, you snapped out of your thoughts."

Lucy flushed, her face flushing red that could even rival Erza's hair.

"URUSAII, BAKA."

.

.

.

The tension in the room grew as silence enveloped them.

Sting leaned back, twirling the red liquid in his hands while Lucy sat nervously, fidgeting with a small walkie talkie.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm bored. Entertain me, Blondie."

"W-What?!"

"I said entertain me."

"HEY! What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just sitting next to you. Is that a problem?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MEE!"

"Oh come on, I know you can't resist my HANDSOME face."

"Okay. I take that back. GET OFF ME!"

"Hmmm… Don't we make the perfect couple?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE JOKES. GOSH, STING. YOUR FACEE!"

"What's wrong with my face?!"

"Get your face away from ME!"

"HAHAHA. BLONDIE, ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

"SCREW YOUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pardon the intrusion!"

* * *

Theree! Done with Chapter 2 ;3

I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's not good w Oh and your reviews really did make me happy and it motivated me to write moree! Thanks! You guys are THE BESTT! :)

Oh and for Gruvia fans, UMMMM.. I'm sorry if this imagination wasn't enough for you :/ I'm not quite in terms with this pairing at all. Lol. But still NO HATEE! I just think Lyvia is better than Gruvia :)

Oh wait. Dear GrayLu fans! I promised there are gonna be really hot Graylu moments here. I PROMISE! :3

I'll probably post another chapter if I get some more reviews ;3.

Alright. So that's all I need to say. :D THANKS FOR READING! xoxo


	3. Flour and Jealousy

**NEW CHAPTER! **

Hello everyone! :) Just a new chapter. Just a reminder that there are some OCs in this chapter. YEP. The dark guild has finally made its move. I'll probably reveal their magic power in the next chapter though. :3

Okay so things are heating up! Loki's dressed up as Lolu-chan and has entered the suite and caught sting and lucy red-handed! Summary for the story's probably gonna change since the plot is gonna change but OF COURSE, Plan Mademoiselle is still on!

I just read the new Fairy Tail chapter. LOL OMG, Typical Nalu scenes and those Eechi. .-. I like Nalu and Gerza but not Gruvia. Oh please, not Gruvia, dear Hiro Mashima U.U

I was really happy with the reviews. And I promised some Nalu, Graylu, Lolu, Sticy, Gruvia, Lyvia and Nali here. The story's still going on so CHILL. The story's probably going to end around Chapter 10. This still has a long way to goo!

I promised a new chapter so here you go! :) LOL Okay. The chapter's name may sound WEIRD but if you read the story, it will make sense xD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flour and Jealousy**

He was a genius, a complete genius. Someday, the world would be crying out, throwing confetti everywhere, saying "Natsu-sama! The world's greatest genius mind!" This genius plan of his was going to be history! Soon all of Fiore would praise him for his genius plan.

Sneaking into the large walk-in-chef-pantry room, he gripped the steel fork in his hand tightly. **(He still has it. LOL) **

Tucking his pink hair under his mask, he crawled under the table and hid when he heard voices.

_Oh no._

The pantry door opened and a white haired petite girl entered. He almost freaked out when he saw her face.

"Li-Lisannna!?" He rubbed his eyes and practically have his jaw drop.

He watched as she opened the pantry door and dropped the tray in her hand.

* * *

Lisanna Strauss, the guild's youngest Strauss siblings, entered the large-walk-in pantry room and sighed, releasing the tension in her shoulders.

She had JUST done all the chores that the small, eehh-chibi, manager gave him but unfortunately, they, yeah, **THEY** just had to start a brawl outside the guild IN HER WORKPLACE.

_Goodbye rewards money. I guess we weren't meant to be._

She dropped the tray on the table and heaved a sigh.

She sometimes think. No, she thinks a lot. Have they **EVER** heard of manners in public or are they just violent and just STUPID by nature? Well, she decided to agree with the latter. That sounded more appropriate.

She wriggled under her tight maid uniform uncomfortably.

But there weren't just Gray and Loki. What bothered her most was that the pink haired dude was there. What were they doing here? Did they come here because of the mission or were they just hanging around because LUCY happened to be here?

Well, she's been reminded that Sting Eucliffe, Lyon Vastia, Hibiki Laytis and Lucy would be there tailing a criminal but she wasn't informed that Gray, Natsu and Loki would be there.

A pang of feelings hit her. She couldn't tell whether it was jealously or anger.

NATSU was here.

Her future-to-be-groom. Spying on another girl.

_**GAHH. **_

She almost pulled her hair out. What was WRONG with her? It was just a silly childhood crush!

Okay, okay. She admitted.

She still has some feelings harbored for the idiotic pink haired mage.

_Damn._ First loves are hard to forget.

To tell the truth, she almost eyeballed when she saw that spike of pink hair jutting out from the cloak.

No one has pink hair around here. Well, except Shelia and Sherry, of course. THEY ARE GIRLS.

No idiot or bastard would dye their hair that freakish PINK colour unless of course, if you're born with it!

Then she concluded that it was Natsu Dragneel.

Exactly.

Only HE had that freakish pink colour hair.

Lisanna wiped away the beams of sweats forming on her forehead.

Damn, the uniform's really tight and the vest is killing her shoulders!

Remind her again, why was she wearing such a frilly short skirt and a very revealing black vest with a white apron?

Oh of course, she was part of the plan. Well, sort-of. Wouldn't it be more wise to think that it would be safer if there were more mages around the criminal scene? And she was part of the secret agents working, observing every person's motives as they eat in this restaurant.

And there were probably other mages too. THEIR IDENTITIES she didn't know.

But she wasn't told that she had to WORK and listen to the short, wrinkled, bald and midget-manager's rantings.

She seriously wanted to start stripping.

_GOSHH. I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE GRAY NOW. _

She blushed furiously and she quickly shook her head.

But seriously, the chores she had to do while waiting for the criminal scene were doubled by the idiots' brawl. Now she had to freaking sweep the whole restaurant, pick up **DEBRIS** and extinguish some **FIRE** and seriously **UNFREEZE** some tables.

Not to mention that some customers had been **INJURED, BURNT, BLINDED** and **FROZEN** and she would have to compensate SOME MONEY for their refunds.

After all, she was from the very guild, Fairy Tail.

There are times when she wished that she had stayed back in Edolas.

Edo Lucy would beat the hell out of those guys for her. THAT would be paradise.

Snapping back from her thoughts, she sighed again for the second time and paced to the back of the shelves, tables and ovens.

To grab a freaking mop.

* * *

Natsu on the other hand, immediately froze in his position, aware that Lisanna was making her way to the table.

To the table he was hiding!

He panicked, hands fumbling with the fork. Quickly, he needed to think quickly!

He could already see her black lacy flats as she made her way around the table.

Should he make a scene or what? At a time like this, the fork didn't look useful at all.

WAIT. What was he thinking? How could he stab Lisanna with a fork? This was reserved specially for Sting though. And Lisanna was his best best-ehh, friend?

Wasn't Lucy her best friend or did he like her more than that? So what about Lisanna? Was he allowed to have more than one best girl-friend?

Great. Now he's completely bungled up. **(Natsu's stupidity. SIGH. But he's still HOT. Literally. Haha.) **

He glanced around the ovens, shelves and tables. At a time like this, the oven didn't look appealing at all. But this was his last chance. If Lisanna found him in this way, his plan and EVERYTHING would go into the trash.

His evil genius plot would have backfired.

So he made a dash for it.

To his luck, one of the closet was open and half-full with sacks.

He jumped and launched himself into the closet, shutting the door behind him.

_PFFFTT!_ He was Natsu Dragneel and he have survived many critical moments in Fairy Tail. Well, Hiro Mashima made him quite invisible, didn't he?

So he decided he wasn't going to crumble just because he had to hide in a narrow closet.

And shit, how he wished that he hadn't done that mad dash and launch himself into the closet.

Now he was white.

No, powdered white.

And this FLOUR.

He made a mental note to himself not to dive into narrow closets filled with sacks of FLOUR. **(Awwh. Natsu, you're just stupid and simply adorable.) **

* * *

Loki was pissed; SOO PISSED. He seriously wanted to pounce on the now-smug dragon slayer as he rubbed the blonde girl's back. And worst of all, he was SMIRKING RIGHT at him.

Loki suppressed the urge to groan. There, he was taking orders from the blonde girl.

"Umm. Can I get a cup of chamomile tea?" Lucy looked up, beaming at him. Loki looked away, a blush starting on his cheeks.

Gosh, was she always this adorable?

"Sure, loveeee. I didn't know you liked chamomile."

Lucy arched her eyebrows and looked questioningly at the brunette waitress.

Loki immediately shut his trap.

Crap.

"Eeh-no, I'm just drinking it to relieve my stress and calm myself down as you know-HEY STING. STOP RUBBING MY BACK." She literally flipped him off the table.

Loki whistled.

"Okay, lovee. I'll make it in a quake." He brushed his hand across her cheeks and Lucy flushed adorably.

Now turning to the Mister-SMUG blonde, Loki leaned in, pressing her chest together.

"And, what would you want, you handsome gentleman?" He winked, batting his fake eyelashes at the now-not-quite-smug-but-still-smug dragon slayer. Gosh, how he wanted to punch his face.

Sting jeered and patted on his lap.

Loki raised his eyebrow.

"Mmm.. Cm'ere." Sting said, his hoarse and husky voice making Lucy blush furiously and gagged at the same time.

Loki tried hard not to scoff. He seriously wanted to dismiss the plan. Right now, he just wanted to pummel him down.

But then he saw Lucy's face, whose lips were forming into a frown.

Oh my gosh, he didn't mean to upset her or-_HEY_

_WAIT._

.

.

.

An idea flicked inside his brain. If he somehow managed to flirt the dragon slayer back, Lucy would realize how outrageous her date was and somehow, dump him?

An image of Lucy swooning into his arms, burying her tear-jerked face into his chest and moaning, "Lokkiii! I knew that you were the right guy for me from the very start, I LOVE YOU!" flashed before his eyes.

Gosh, he was such a genius.

Yeah, you don't need somebody to tell him that. After ALL! He was the leader of the 12 Zodiacs.

_HAHAHAHAHAHHA._ His inner-self laughed deviously.

And again, he did look attractive. His chest looked real enough so did his face.

He walked to Sting and perched on his lap, pressing himself at Sting.

Sting's smirk widened and Loki fought the urge to beat him up senselessly.

On the other hand, Lucy scorned.

OH MY GOSH. This is just.. JUST **OUTRAGEOUS**! Her tantrum just been triggered. What was he thinking flirting with another GIRL in front of her?

_Oh god. I sound like a jealous girlfriend. _

She made a horror expression. Did she just THINK that she was like a jealous girlfriend?

_**GIRLFRIEND? **_

She clenched her fists unconsciously and bit her lips.

When did she start thinking about Sting in this way?

_A-am I s-settling some feelings for Sting E-Eucliffe? _

_NO._

Lucy mentally screamed.

On second thoughts, she really would have preferred Hibiki or Lyon to accompany her.

_B-but.._

WHY WAS SHE THE ONLY FEMALE IN THE SEIZURE TEAM?

The magic council had chosen Lyon, Hibiki, Sting and Lucy to capture the criminal.

_GOSH. Why. Why. Why._ She clutched her purse. Hearing the keys jiggling in her purse somehow made her feel better.

The on-watch team was unknown. Well, of course, they are the secret agents working behind the scene.

She had told Master to appoint her in the secret agents group though.

But the eighty-or-probably-older-than-that-Master just shrugged her off saying,

"With your umm-ehhh-I don't think it would be appropriate to say but your _JUGS_, don't you think you stand out?"

Good old Master earned a red area on his cheek, where Lucy had just planted her hand.

Breaking from her chains of thoughts, she glanced back quickly at the white dragon slayer who was watching her amusingly.

_Bastardd! _She mouthed.

Seeing Lucy buried in her thoughts as she puffed those cheeks of her was pretty amusing and ADORABLE at the same time. Sting thought as he watched the blonde girl mouthed her.

Probably a curse word.

But he wanted to see if he could push her further. So he looked back at the brunette who was perching on his lap.

_And damn was she heavy. Well, probably lighter than Lucy but still HEAVY._ **(Sorry, I just had to type this. LOL) **

"What about I ordered a round of these lips?" Sting whispered into Loki's ears, making the skin on Lucy's neck crawl.

Loki tried hard not to scoff. Gosh, this was déjà vu. Hibiki just did it to him a few moments ago.

On the other hand, Lucy stood up, the chair screeching as she got up forcibly.

"I need to go to the restroom."

And she strolled off, truing to hide the scorn on her face as she slammed the door behind her.

.

.

.

"Hahahha. Someone's jealous!" Sting called after her.

.

.

.

.

Lucy opened a door and threw a vase at him.

.

.

.

"URUSAI!"

.

.

"God, that was hilarious." Sting threw his head back and laughed whilst Loki had a confused expression on his face.

"What was hilarious?" The brunette asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to see her jealous, you know." Sting murmured, a shade of red occupying his cheeks. **(AWWWH OKAY. IM SUFFOCATING. STING, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE.)**

Loki watched him as he chuckled and blushed.

_**What. What. What. What. WHUT.**_

He mentally screamed.

"Just like I thought, she's adorable." Sting got up and scratched his head.

Okay, Loki was completely perplexed. DID HE JUST GOT USED?

Loki flailed his arms, "Can somebody tell me w-what in the HELL just happened?" Loki stammered with his words. Sting folded his arms in front of him.

"I used you to get Lucy jealous. Problem, woman?" The smug look had reappeared, that annoying smirk on his face.

_God_, Loki couldn't describe the rage building inside him. He wanted to seriously kill the smug blonde.

.

.

.

"And besides, are you really a woman?"

.

.

**Crap.**

.

.

.

Sting had materialized behind Loki and grabbed his ahem-ahem, fake boobs.

Loki could feel the heat rushing to his face.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Loki fumbled with his words as he tried to yank away from Sting's grasp.

Sting, now, had his hand under the uniform, groping his fake breast.

Loki screamed.

.

.

"Seriously? Silicon?" Sting pulled out some fake silicon breast and tutted.

Loki crossed his arms protectively over himself as he snarled at the white dragon slayer who had tossed the silicon to the far end of the room.

.

.

"Take that disgusting thing and go away before Lucy comes back." Sting called as Loki was emitting a menacing aura around him.

.

.

"I WILL EVEN IF YOU DON'T TELL ME TO." Loki called out as she picked up the silicon, his bangs covering up his face.

.

.

.

"Oh and I wasn't kidding about the order! While Lucy's still away, maybe we could have some gay-"

Loki hurled his heels at him which Sting merely dodged.

.

.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT LINE, EUCLIFFE."

Then the brunette gagged the silicon down the shocked blonde's mouth and exited the suite.

.

.

.

**Operation Mademoiselle: First Phrase**

**Lolu-chan**

_**FAILED.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray waited and waited.

_Dammit! _

Why hadn't that idiot come out of the suite yet? He tapped his foot impatiently where he stood, a few tables away from the suite, serving a couple of lovely ladies.

Or Gray would say...

_JUVIA-LIKE LADIES. URGH. _

"Gray-sama, you look fabulous in this uniform." A young brunette girl chuckled as he took notes for the order.

Gray winked and the girls squealed.

"Gray-sama, why don't you become a model instead of a mage?" The other purple headed girl giggled.

He almost screamed out in frustration.

Damn, he needed air.

And also, curse his stripping habit!

_The damn uniform is suffocating meh. _

He quickly unbuttoned some buttons of his shirt and the girls squealed. **(LE DROOOLS)**

"Gray-sammaaaa, you're soooo hotttt." **(Sorry, I just had to w)**

_Damn you, Loki! What's taking you so LONG? _

Gray cursed that spirit bastard.

.

.

.

.

Then suddenly, a familiar voice boomed and there was a crash.

Gray glanced up to meet a very pissed blonde girl with a scowl on her face, steam coming out from her ears. **(Well, okay. Supposing that.) **

_EHH OHH._

.

Looks like Loki had blew it.

.

.

.

_**BIG TIME.**_

Her face distorted into a frown and her eyebrows were knitted together.

Gray cringed.

.

.

.

Need he remind himself the last time Lucy got pissed at Loki, she almost scared the shit out of Natsu and him? And yes, afterwards, they behaved ever so nicely and even had to hug each other because they were just scared shit and all.

_HECK. Woman of Fairy Tail are truly terrifying._

.

.

Lucy rubbed her hands together and slammed the door behind her, resulting in another crash as she sent a plate flying across the restaurant.

.

.

"HEY. Watch where you're going, YOUNG LADY!"

A man had just bumped into the utterly pissed blonde girl and was yelling at her. Gray gulped.

He silently prayed for the man.

Your sacrifice won't be in vain, dear stranger.

He watched as Lucy glared at the man, her mouth curving upwards as she snapped.

It was just a matter of three seconds before Lucy snap.

_._

_Three._

_._

_Two._

_._

_One._

_._

"GET LOST."

Then, just like that, the blonde lifted her leg and kicked the man. In the shin.

Gray held his breath as the man went flying across the room and landed a few meters away.

.

.

.

Gasps were heard as people hurdled away from the vicious blonde girl.

"KYAAAH. DEMON!"

Exactly.

.

He sometimes wondered if there were even more vicious women than Erza, Lucy and Mirajane.

Back in Edolas, he remembered Edo Lucy.

Gray trembled with fear.

Now he pitied his own counterpart, feeling sympathy as he thought of living in Edolas with Edo Lucy.

But then if the two worlds were to collide and there would be twice as more danger for Gray, considering Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, Mirajane, Lucy and Edo Lucy.

Well, okay. Edo-Mira if she's scary.

Then he wouldn't live in this world at all. Because they were all** DOOMED.**

He would have already packed all of his belongings and fled to Mars or Jupiter or even Pluto where it's cold.

Although he personally preferred Neptune or Uranus because it's blue.

.

_OKAY. FIRSTLY HE WOULD NEED AN OXYGEN TANK THAT WOULD LAST HIM FOR A LONG TIME._

.

.

But then, it's those little things that made Gray fall for our favourite celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

**Brace yourself, Gray.**

.

.

He watched dreamily at the blonde girl who was storming across the restaurant. Then he abandoned all his possessions and followed the girl.

And yes, need I ALSO remind that he also did strip unconsciously, making the girls present in the room faint over his sexiness. **(*FAINTS*)**

* * *

Somewhere in Hargeon,

Two people landed on the roof of a building.

A young girl with a black lacy skirt with a white blouse with frilly edges to it and a young man wearing a black tuxedo.

"Kaname, are you ready?" The pink-haired girl giggled playfully as she jumped down the building, the frills of her blouse ruffling in the breeze as she landed swiftly in front of the dark brunette mam.

She soothed her skirt and clunk her black pumps impatiently.

"Mmmmm..." Kaname jumped down, a tall and slender young man with mesmerizing purple eyes.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Master said it's time. He'll probably come with the blueprints later."

The pink haired girl flipped her hair, her soft pink curls wavering in the air.

Kaname grunted and picked up his long wooden flute as he started playing an agonizingly beautiful tune.

She frowned as he started fingering the flute so she snatched it away.

"You get the blonde girl and I'll get the others." The girl smiled deviously, a glint in her grey eyes, her body fluttering as a breeze blew.

"Blonde?"

The man raised his eyebrows and paused for a while.

Ridley, the pink-haired girl nodded, her pink curls bouncing from her shoulders and made a little motion with her hands.

Rustlings sounded and a few moments later, a blonde girl wearing a maroon dress with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders appeared; an exact replica of Lucy. Her cleavage clearly visible.

Kaname observed the girl and blushed.

_Ba-dump._

"Righttt. Take care of herr. She's a really handful one."

The pink haired girl smiled as she watched the young man reaching out for the blonde.

In a flash, Ridley had materialized beside Kaname, a ripple forming as she carefully reshaped into herself.

Then with a snap of her finger, they disappeared, the darkness eating the two away.

* * *

Somewhere...

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

.

.

"HAI HAI HAI. We're here."

.

.

.

"Juvia-chan. I don't want to yell at you or something but... COULD YOU STOP RAINING ON ME?"

* * *

THERE! Done :) I hope you like it! I tried to make it funny and all.

Lol. I was laughing so hard at the part where Natsu dived into the flour cabinet and all. Lololol.

Sorry, if i had some mistakes though :T I typed this while I was laughing so hard. Hahahahaha.

Reviews would be appreciated! :) Oh and you can vote what end-pairing you want ^.^

Eehh. The vote could be either between Sting or Gray.

But I was thinking Gray since he's obviously in love with Lucy.

But still, Sticy is adorable too. Hahahahhaha.

This story is still ongoing and I'll probably update in a couple of days! Or if I'm busy, a week later! Hahaha. I love you all! And thanks for your guys support! xo


	4. Cabinet Ghost

Hello everyone!

Sorry I took long to update this. I was facing some writer's block and I actually scribbled five drafts of this chapter. But this is my final draft and I hope you guys like it. I got less reviews than I expected so I was pretty down and thinking whether I should continue with this fanfiction or not. But I decided to continue this though. ^^

I mentioned last time that I'm revealing the dark mages' profile and magic power but I couldn't reveal them in this chapter.

You may find this chapter name weird but ain't all my chapter names weird?

I read the last Fairy Tail chapter update and I was pretty upset because they didn't reveal Natsu's plan and I was also pretty curious with Future Lucy's diary. But anyway, Hiro Mashima is awesome as always. His arts are really flawless. ;3

Lol. I hope you enjoy this. I really worked hard on this.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Cabinet Ghost**_

_Oh gosh, why why why._

She said repetitively in her mind.

She couldn't shake the uneasiness off her no matter how hard she tried.

It was as if people were shooting daggers at her bare back.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to make her way towards the secluded place that she could think off to cool her head down.

She made her way to the ladies' room where she could ignore all the glances and the stares the people in the restaurant were giving her.

Not only did she make a grand entrance, slamming the door and hurling a vase at a certain blonde;

She managed to kick a guy when she was still enraged at Sting, that sent the poor man flying across the restaurant and landing a few tables away.

Now she was in the middle of attention, the whispers and the stares.

Right, she was infamous now.

But her face remained emotionless and blank, her eyebrows knitted together and her lips suppressed into a little frown.

Several people shrieked as she passed through them and Lucy managed to reach the red door with some cursive letters plated that said, "LADIES".

Then she excused herself and slammed the down, leaving a few dazed people staring at her.

After entering the ladies room, she finally heaved a sigh and inhaled sharply.

She had been holding her breathe since the people couldn't stop staring at her.

Her fury was reduced to shame and embarrassment.

But it didn't meant that she couldn't shake the jealousy feeling off her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

She was just a tad jealous, okay?

She breathed in and out, her anger and fury resurfacing.

.

.

.

.

"BAKA STING!" She screamed out in frustration, eyes squinting into sharp and narrowed points and teeth turning into razor sharped teeth.

Then she took off their heels and hurled it to the other end of the room.

Right, she was jealous. _VERY JEALOUS_.

Did that bastard have no dignity? Ogling and flirting with another freaking woman in front of her, the one and **ONLY LUCY HEARTIFILLIA**'s very own eyes.

And that woman!

Has she no shame? Flirting with HER date in front of her very own eyes!

And her bosoms! It looked so big that it looked fake! And damn that slutty nature of her!

And who in the world would dare to address her as LOVE?

"Such a whore!" She muttered as she rubbed her hands together with soap under the running water, as she took a glance around the room.

It was spacious with four stalls which are all empty.

A good place to express her** fury** and_ anger_.

She jammed her fist onto the ceramic walls, letting the heat out of her.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm herself down.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall and grimaced.

All of these efforts wasted! She scowled as she removed her choker and chucked it to a platform on the sink.

All those make up she spent three whole hours to apply!

Now gone!

She immediately regretted choosing Sting instead of Hibiki or Lyon.

Who would have thought he was a umm.. such-a-pathetic-disgusting-idiotic-retarded-stupid -baka.

She scoffed and attempted to remove her make up.

Hibiki was okay. Well, despite his playboy antics, he seemed like a fine young gentleman, that would treat his ladies fine.

Lyon resembled Gray very much, mysterious and cool but too bad he was madly infatuated with Juvia.

And Juvia was madly devoted to Gray.

And if Lucy EVER was found talking or sitting or even STANDING beside Gray, Lucy would have faced another week without water and almost threatened in her Water Prison.

Lucy shuddered.

No wonder people say, she and Gray have a platonic relationship.

SHE CAN'T JUST HELP IT!

Speaking of Gray, she remembered about the conversation Sting and she had earlier.

Did he mention that he smelt Natsu's scent here before?

Realization clicked in her mind.

She had seen three suspicious characters as she entered the restaurant.

Don't tell me...

She immediately rushed out of the restroom and she bumped into someone.

Well a certain someone.

They toppled on top of one another, Lucy on the top.

The latter groaned and Lucy gasped at the familiarity of the husky voice.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry-, EEHH LUCY?"

* * *

Loki need not think twice.

He immediately got rid of the make-up and changed back into his dark suits, muttering curses and yelping in pain as he plucked his fake eyelashes, wiped his smudged red lips and his smudged mascara.

Oh my god, no one could understand what rage he was undergoing right now.

He _**SOOOO**_ wanted to kill that bastard.

Making Lucy jealous and embarrassing him, he couldn't describe the rage stirring inside him.

He breathed and breathed out.

He had failed his duty and Sting had used him to make Lucy jealous of him.

Lucy was jealous of HIM.

_Okay, woah._

This is getting pretty messed up

By messed up, he meant fucked up.

If Lucy EVER finds out that he was the one dressed up as that maid, he swore he would get killed by his master.

Or even worse than that.

Lucy could be a sweet, naive little angel but sometimes, she was worse than Erza.

And Loki SWORE his life that he would NEVER upset Lucy again so he wouldn't face Lucy's wrath again.

By wrath, he meant a series of Lucy kicks.

And as if that wasn't enough, Lucy would ask sometimes ask Gajeel to help him carve some iron footings for her.

Loki shuddered and his hand immediately shot up to his left cheek where Lucy had hit him before.

But that was how he fell into one way ticket to a deep and forbidden tunnel called "**LOVE.**"

Once you get it, there's no turning back.

_Memories. Memories._

And here he was, risking his dear life to ruin a certain blonde's date by dressing up as a freaking waitress and seducing the fiend. **(He meant Sting.) **

Damn, he needed to clear his mind.

Buckling his belt and fixing his red striped tie, he intended to go back to the celestial plain and get a nip or two.

But he decided to go report on Natsu first.

Anyways, where was that idiot?

* * *

After waiting for what he thought like 15 minutes, he made sure he couldn't smell Lisanna near by.

Just about when he rejoiced and was about to open the cabinet door and once more carried out his plan.

He heard voices outside.

He gulped.

There was no way he could let himself be caught after making it this far!

He pressed his ear on the cool metal surface of the cabinet, listening for the slightest movements inside.

"Are you sure this will work?" A sturdy voice said and there was a moment of silence then a loud smack.

Natsu immediately made his way back to the narrow end of the cabinet.

That was because the smack sounded so** similar** to when Erza smacked him.

He cringed.

"Of course! I spent my time planning this, baka! Now go cut of the power supplies! We must proceed with the plan!"

Natsu's ears perked up at this.

Once again, he pressed his ear to the cabinet door, listening interestingly again.

"There are mages in this restaurant, a total of 8 mages, Hime-sama."

Natsu froze immediately.

8 mages equal him, Gray, Loki, Lucy, Sting, Lisanna and the other 2?

"Baka! I told you to call me RIDLEY not Hime sama! Drop that! And we won't accept any failures, Master Kain won't accept this!"

Natsu did a double take.

Did he just hear Kain?

Kain as in Hikaru Kain of Grimoire Heart?

The huge, overweight, thick eyebrows and a bulging stomach Hikaru Kain that put Lucy in a spell and the blonde started kicking him unpredictably, punching him and even..

_BURYING HIS FACE IN HER FREAKING CHEST!_

Natsu had to restrain.

Well, that was because.

HE WAS **BLUSHING**!

It was not the first time though.

He remembered catching Lucy as she fell from the tall sky prison that the Phantom lord locked Lucy in.

He remembered how his heart shattered after seeing Lucy crying and wailing that she didn't want to quit Fairy Tail.

Of course, there would be no Fairy Tail without Lucy.

She was like the sunshine, that brought light into everyone's life.

That was exactly how he realized the feelings for his partner buried underneath his mind.

And he didn't know how he could find her so** ANNOYING** and also **CUTE** at the same time.

Maybe, that was love.

Natsu groaned as he tried hard not to blush, the tips of his ears going red.

He breathed in small gasps, catching for breath.

"Damn you, Lucyyyy!" He whimpered as he gripped the edge of the door, maintaing his posture.

.

.

.

.

It was then he realized everything had gone quiet.

So quiet.

Then he felt light pouring into the dimmed cabinet.

Well that was because,

"Who the heck are you?"

Natsu looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes with pink curls flowing down her shoulders.

"Eehhh.. The cabinet ghost?"

And Natsu purred.

* * *

Sting frowned for the fifth time.

He glanced at his watch.

Where the heck was she?

Her tea was going to get cold.

He grunted as he took another sip from his glass.

He was impatient and his insides were telling him to go check up on her.

She couldn't have left him, right?

Or at least without her keys.

He took another glance at the keys on the table, glistening as the light reflected off them.

He grumbled.

How long had she been gone?

He tapped on the table, his patience wearing off.

Well, at most, for normal girls, it would take them about 5 minutes the most to pee.

He would say Lucy wasn't a normal girl.

Oh and umm… if it was a critical situation...for being with him for too long...

A smirk appeared on his face then it immediately faltered as soon as he realized what he was thinking.

Sting reddened.

_Fuck, what was he thinking?_

He whacked his head

with the table.

An image of Lucy bent forward, moaning, her pink glossy lips slightly parted, flashed before his eyes.

Sting gagged.

The tips of his ears had gotten red and well, his face?

**PRICELESS** was what his red exceed partner, Lector would say.

He inhaled and exhaled, trying to get rid of the blush.

_Dammit Dammit Dammit._

He recited in his mind.

He was starting to sound like **Ogra!**

Heck, that green haired bastard was so perverted, not even thinking twice to peep at the girls' personal space and all the things Sting wouldn't like to mention.

Behind all that muscular face and all that thunder god slayer bleh bleh bleh, he was just a goofy PERVERTED STALKER.

And fuck his SINGING.

Sting made a face, remembering his terrible ear-raping voice singing as he savored Sabertooth's victory in the Grand Magic Games.

And that was when he decided to come up a new name for the thunder god slayer,

"EAR RAPER."

But still he was part of Sabertooth's strongest team or you could say _former_ Fiore's strongest team.

Him, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus and Ogra made a good team.

But that didn't mean they get along pretty well.

Rufus was more likely taking missions by himself. And heck, Sting wouldn't last a day with him.

Because he obviously spent the whole day saying poetic remarks and all those "Memory" shits.

Minerva was sadistic and no woman ever succeed to threaten him except for the **LADY**, of course.

If Minerva was angry or upset about something, I'm pretty sure you would shit bricks.

That left Rogue and him. Rogue was quiet and both of them were third generation dragon slayers after all.

So Sting was left with a choice and hang out with the emotionless and quiet Rogue.

But the Grand Magic Games brought them together and strengthened their bonds.

He didn't know what caused Master Jiemma to agree on this mission.

Most likely, he would say stuffs like "Sabertooth alone can handle this!"

Sting had no truly idea what made Jiemma to have the slightest personality change.

Now, Sting, Rufus, Rogue and Ogra would hang out at the bar at the guild.

And Sting admitted that he was having a pretty good time together.

He would never forget when Ogra went up to him, panting as he was trying hard to control his laughter.

Sting had questioned him what was wrong WHICH he greatly regretted later onward.

He had tainted Sting's innocence!

Then what Sting heard next made him spit out the liquor in his mouth.

Sting couldn't even sleep that night and had to hide from Minerva because he KNEW he was not going to be able face Minerva for a week.

Ogra, that bastard.

Apparently, what Ogra said had made Sting utterly speechless.

So the conversation actually went by Ogra asking him what he thought of Minerva.

"What do you think of Minerva?"

Sting had shrugged and listed everything about the sadistic woman, "Vicious, Strong, Sadistic. Well she's kinda cute but I would rather date Yukino instead of her."

It was true. Yukino was cute but she wasn't his type.

And he truly had no idea where Yukino went after her lost in the Grand Magic Games.

But if that chick was still here, there was a few chances that Sting would ask her out.

Sting had replied and then Ogra bursted out laughing and asked him another strange question.

"Do you know what Minerva does before break?"

That was what startled him. Sting knew Minerva disappeared before break but he couldn't be bothered why.

Sting had shaken his head and sipped his liquor.

Ogra had snickered and said,

.

.

.

.

"Well, some self gratifying. She needs to satisfy her needs, you know, oh and do you know she preferred the girly ones with the frills at the edges?"

.

.

.

.

.

"DAFUQ?"

.

.

Well that was what Lector said when Sting couldn't even process what to say. Rogue blushed furiously and he passed out.

Rufus immediately got up and walked away but Sting saw the beetroot face of the Memory make blonde mage who was muttering,

"Memory erase. That was something I didn't hear."

Poor memory make mage.

Ogra had to learn to NOT say those stuffs in front of a memory make mage.

Or this forever disgusting stench would be plated into his memories of the poor memory make mages.

And the naive, little, innocent, exceed, Frosh kept nudging Sting what Ogra meant.

Now that Sting had recalled all of his memories, his face had gotten entirely red that could even rival the Titania's scarlet hair.

Sting breathed in shallow breaths, beating his chest as he struggled to breathe.

What if, Lucy….?

_GAHHH. STOP THINKING._

Sting banged his head with the table, muttering curses to himself as he had clearly brought this up.

Ogra, you tainted my pure heart!

Then what happened next break from his chains of thoughts.

The ground rumbled and the table shifted to the other side.

He could feel the room tilting and he instantly got ill, an ill grim expression occupying his blush.

"Dammit, this is NOT A TRANSPORTATION."

* * *

It didn't take Lyon a minute to spot the Blue Pegasus mage.

He took Master Bob's advice, the Blue Pegasus's master.

He went into the restaurant and checked the restaurant where most of the girls were swarming around a place.

Yes, that would be where Hibiki Laytis was.

Dragging the raged and drenched Juvia Lockser into the restaurant, Juvia fumed and hissed at everyone who ever made an eye contact with her.

Lyon restrained himself from going berserk and yell at Juvia.

"IMMA A SERPENT. DON'T CHU STARE AT ME. HISSSS." The water mage was completely out of control. Lyon sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Not only did Juvia wail and cry, she also made him carry her all the way to HARGEON!

She commanded him as she rode on his back, clenching his hair whenever she mumbled something about "Love Rival" and rubbing his back as she mumbled something about Gray, Lyon on the other hand, tolerated all of this and carried her to Hargeon.

Not that he mind, he was OF COURSE, completely writhed in ecstasy but women could be really handy sometimes.

Now, he was drenched.

And fuck, he dropped his umbrella while staring at Juvia.

Lyon glanced at the water mage, who was currently hissing to a few customers, her eyes squinted and narrowed and her fingers curled into claws.

He debated in his mind whether to invite Juvia over or not.

Seeing the water mage enveloped in a fire of passion as she spun around made his heart skip a beat.

Oh love.

Lyon nudged the bluenette and the water mage spun around, snarling at him.

He stammered backwards.

"Oh! Sorry, Lyon-kun. I was just thinking about how Gray and LUCCYYYYYYY are secretly meeting in this restaurant." She said Gray's name with such delicacy and practically growled saying Lucy's name.

Lyon frowned.

It hurt how she was always talking about Gray.

But he decided to ignore her babbling and invited her anyway.

"Hey, how about we have something while we're at this restaurant? This restaurant is pretty nice, anyway." Lyon beamed, taking Juvia's hand in his hands.

Juvia blushed slightly at the hand contact.

OKAY, she was COMPLETELY not expecting that.

"I-I-uhh. T-that w-would b-be n-nice." She stuttered, as Lyon tightened his grip on her.

.

.

.

And then, the lights went off and the restaurant was plunged in a complete darkness.

* * *

There! Done :D I hope you like this!

I apologize if I make some mistakes :T.

Oh and the credits for the name, "Ear raper" goes to my friends. :P They call me that because I always "rape" their ears. xD

I've decided on this category, Lucy x Harem because it sounds a lot better than Lucy being paired up with someone :)

Hmm.. I'm probably going to start writing a werewolf fanfic, based on the pairings GrayxLucy and StingxLucy and the plot twisted by a curse.

I would really appreciate reviews! And I will probably post another chapter if I reach 30+ reviews and yeah. :)

OH and **Lilitraum, if you're reading this then, I just want to say, I'm sorry I couldn't post a feedback in a couple of days. The thing is I'm having a writer's block with my own stories and I'm also thinking of a way to approach your story! Please give a little more time! Thank youuu soo much and I apologise if I kept you waiting! xoxo**

****Stay tuned for my next chapter!


	5. Remember Nirvana?

I'm so sorry I took long at this chapter! I was having a writer's block about how to continue this story! And I keep thinking that this story wasn't good enough.

Alright, this is a new chapter! :) So far, I thank you all of you guys for the reviews, favorites and the follows! I will continue writing and I will try my best, Minna! :D

There's a certain reason why this chapter is called Nirvana. Lol! I hope you like it!

**Engyinelllaa**'s option of the new Fairy Tail update: I was pretty sorry for Rogue! :( I hate the sadistic Ultear. Grrr.. Please don't kill Rogue!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Remember Nirvana? **_

Loki swore. He swore that he was never going to rely on such idiots on a simple task. Let me remind you again, who was _he_ again? Right, he was Loki, the leader of the 12 Zodiacs and also the ladies' man! **Cha-ching!**

You're dealing with a_ real_ professional right now.

And he swore on his life that he was never ever going to cooperate with two simpletons again.

He twirled the red tequila in his hand and the red liquid swirled in his hands. Loki heaved a sigh.

He gave up searching for the salmon-headed simpleton as he was not found in their rendezvous place which was actually the storage room.

So he has gone for a nip instead.

He placed his elbows on the wooden platform of the bar, shoulders hunched forward as he sipped his tequila, feeling fizzy and bubbly.

The woman seated next to him gurgled down a shot of some strong liquor and burped noisily. Loki did not bother to flirt with her or even glance her way. He was drowning in his red tequila, attempting to get drunk as he could.

After all, he had listened to a dragon slayer who had over 50 percent possibility of going to an asylum for his _absurd_ ideas and a smug ice molder mage who volunteered the role of being a waiter thus making him dress up as a goddamn seductress.

And then Loki seriously had to wear very itchy lingerie (which was also Natsu's plan in case, things got hotter. DUH) and some silicon stuffed into his chest and then got sexually harassed by some bastard dragon slayer. (That's what he refers to Sting groping his fake chest.)

Loki dumped the shot down in his pit and lazily rested his head on the platform. The bartender shook his head at the poor ginger-headed young man and walked away, scratching his black hair and picking up his green cat-like creature in a freaking pink suit.

Just as Loki's eyes fluttered before falling asleep, the dim lights in the bar flickered out and the whole restaurant was plunged in darkness.

* * *

Things were not quiet going well as Natsu predicted.

Apparently, he was thinking of checking out his newest collection; an icky green substance which was claimed to be actually a magic portion. He had bought it at a magic store in Fiore and the old man there had told him that the icky green stuff can actually make a person get _rabies_.

Right, he wanted to test the theory whether dragon slayers were immune to rabies. Well, maybe or maybe not.

So Natsu had decided to test this theory on a certain dragon slayer who was dating with our favorite celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

But right now, he was stuck in a cabinet and covered in a _fascinating_ powder called flour.

Not to mention that he was also discovered by a very pretty pink-headed girl with the blue eyes, reminiscent of a certain petite take-over mage girl which he had encountered a few minutes ago and also a very sharp voice, reminding him of the scarlet armored mage.

He was struck mute. He opened his mouth to protest but closed it again.

He claimed to be the cabinet ghost and Natsu doubted this girl was stupid enough to go along with it unlike the dog person from Lamia Scale **(He meant Toby :P)**, he kept silent.

"You seriously think you're the cabinet ghost? Please! There's no ghost with a fork in his hand with a piece of meat sticking to it!" She folded her hands across her chest.

.

.

.

Damn, she has a point. Natsu made a mental note to himself to polish off his kitchen utensils after eating a meal.

.

.

.

.

"What if I am?" He managed to smirk, but his voice wavered at the end, his confidence level way too low.

Her voice reminded him too much of Erza that he couldn't even retort back.

He saw the girl flinch with annoyance. Wait, does this girl also have Erza's temper? Natsu cringed.

"Don't make me laugh! Did you hear us talking about our big plan to dominate this restaurant?"

.

.

.

.

.

Realization struck and the pink haired girl clamped a hand over her mouth.

Natsu raised a finger with his mouth hung open.

"Hime-chan. You just reveal our plans to a total stranger." For the first time, Natsu realized that there was a third presence in the room.

A quizzical expression crossed his face and he was totally left dumbfounded.

"I was not making you laugh when I say I was the cabinet ghost. It's not a joke, anyway. None taken" He said nonchalantly.

.

.

.

.

The latter couldn't believe his dumbness.

Ridley almost smacked herself with her free hand. This guy was an **idiot**!

"Could you dump a water barrel over him and wash off the flour?" She signaled to her assistant who bowed and grab the nearest barrel he could reach.

"Hey… Wait! What are you doing? Are you going to dump that water barrel over me?" Natsu's eyes widened and Ridley rolled her eyes.

Apparently, he was a hopeless idiot.

"Just do it already." Ridley walked off, pampering herself with a napkin.

And then, the lights in the room flickered out, leaving a confused mage and two mages who were thinking of cutting the power supplies before it really went out.

.

.

.

.

.

There was a slight sizzling sound and Ridley whirled around cautiously just to get the tip of her hair in Natsu's burning range.

.

.

.

.

"Hyaaahhh! FIREEE!" Her voice shrilled across the room, hitting a higher octave than her usual high pitched sharp voice. Natsu had to clutch his ears from being raped by the outrageous voice.

There was a splash of water and then, there was two drenched mages.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hime-sama. I have put out the fire." The aforesaid monotonous voice said.

The water has got rid of the flour and Natsu was once again not covered in a fascinating powder called flour. Ridley blew her bangs from her face and muttered, "Thanks. Thanks a LOT."

The latter who put out the fire with the barrel of water bowed in the darkness and offered the girl a towel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SMACK. **

.

.

.

.

Natsu yapped a little at the painful sound he just heard. It reminded him so much of Erza. Not that he missed her though.

.

"I don't need that damn towel! Give me a torch!"

After a few seconds later, a light beam shone on Natsu and he squinted at the sudden brightness focused on him.

.

"Tell me who you are or I'll-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Or I'll what?" Natsu shivered. It was actually like facing Erza's wrath right now.

A moment of complete silence followed and Natsu could feel his patience fading away.

.

Ridley double checked her sight and wiped her eyes. She flicked off the torch light and then flicked it on again, doubting her eye sight and wondering as if the light was playing tricks on her.

Standing before her was a total stranger from before. His pointy hair was no longer jutting out in different directions and was now hanging downwards due to being drenched.

And not to mention his toned muscular chest as he had taken off the cloak he was wearing before and had gotten rid of the ridiculous fork in his hand.

Ridley's paper heart fluttered inside her chest. She was paper so she has a weakness towards water and fire but since she has turned off her magical abilities at the moment, the water didn't really affect her at all. But then her paper heart craved for some warmth.

She once again inspected the fire mage; his broad muscular chest, his pointy pink-hair and also his prominent frame of his jaw line.

A jolt of blood shot up her nose and she was flung backwards with an unnatural force.

Suffice to say, he was…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOT! **

.

.

.

"Hime-san. Why do I feel like your eyes are taking the form of hearts?"

**SWEAT DROP MOMENT.**

.

.

.

.

The same monotonous voice said and this time, Ridley made a mental note to fire him but she couldn't help but agree.

.

.

.

"I don't know about you guys but I really must go!" Natsu called out, waiting for an answer. It was correct. He really needed to go.

He had to poison a bastard dragon slayer with some icky stuff he got at an old magical store and get the **girl**.

When he got no replies afterwards but a gasp and a squeak, he decided to make his own exit.

Aiming an iron fist at the wall, the wall was demolished and pretty soon, there was a hole in the wall. Natsu jogged pass the duo and was gone in a quake.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hime-san. Why do I feel like your eyes are narrowed to slits and probably thinking of murder to me right now because I keep saying those lines?" **(Lol, this person is likely to get killed) **

* * *

Gray hid behind a row of tables and chairs in the adjoining room. He peeked again and saw the awfully familiar blue hair. Then he crouched low under the table again.

_Out of 6 million people, why does it have to be Juvia? _

_Calm down, Gray. _

He breathed in and out.

And he panicked.

He remembered the tingling feeling he felt a few moments ago. The kind that tickles your spine up and down, making you uncomfortable as if you're being **stalked**, which is why he just turned around for a moment and saw her.

And a stalker is even much scarier if it's a love obsessed **Juvia Lockser**.

Right now, he was crouched under a table and several people have been kind enough to drop some pennies for him.

He kicked the coins away.

_Holy shit. _

If he didn't get out of here soon, he would have become endangered.

.

Yes, _Endangered Gray Fullbuster_, he'll have to get an ID card for that, with the word "**ENDANGERED. DO NOT HARM**" in capital fancy letters. And it has to be Blue because he likes blue, kays?

And he would say it's in Blue because he likes Blue not because Juvia has blue hair.

.

.

.

Damn misunderstandings. He hated it.

He looked at the floor which didn't look appealing to him at all.

Just when he was trying to figure out what he was going to do, the lights flickered out.

* * *

Lucy fumbled with the small walkie talkie in her hands, trying to call the baka dragon slayer but failed as there was no reply on the other side.

Lucy grunted. He was probably having fun with that _brunette_ girl.

.

"Have you got a signal from Lyon?" Lucy asked the person behind her and he shook his head in disapproval. They both sighed in union.

.

If you're all wondering who Lucy had stumbled upon, it was none other than Hibiki.

Just when they were going to start a conversation, the lights flickered off and Hibiki immediately turned on his arcade magic to light up a small area.

.

.

"Apparently, I have fixed some lacrima camera around the restaurant in case something happened." Hibiki explained and entered some data which Lucy looked in interest.

Lucy really was regretting now that she had chosen Sting instead of Hibiki.

Well, that is if she could survive all through his annoying playful comments and attempts.

Then she felt something snake around her waist, probably Hibiki. The brunette threw her a proposal for a date which Lucy declined gladly.

.

.

"Oh look, I've stuck a lacrima in your room too!" Hibiki pointed at the screen and Lucy whirled around to see a very ill dragon slayer lying on the ground, his face all green and ill.

"You have night-vision lacrima camera? You're so cool, Hibiki-kun!" Lucy laughed at the ill looking Sting. It was just too hilarious and humiliating. Lucy had to laugh and clenched her stomach as she did so.

And then, what bothered her was: How did Sting get ill? Last time, she remembered dragon slayers were immune to almost EVERYTHING except transportation.

_Hahahahaha._ Lucy thought. It's not like the restaurant would grow legs like Nirvana and then, start walking around the city, right?

_Please tell me I'm right. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SFX: Ground rumbles. **

.

.

.

.

.

There was a slight tipsiness and Hibiki grabbed Lucy and held her closer to him. Hibiki furrowed his eyebrows and tapped something on the screen.

"That's strange. My arcade can't pick an unusual magnitude around the surrounding areas of the restaurant. So, it wasn't an earthquake?"

Lucy could see the corner of his eyes crinkling. Watching Hibiki so serious was interesting.

So Lucy couldn't resist the urge to giggle. Hibiki craned his neck so that he was watching her.

"Sorry, you're really adorable when you're serious." Lucy smiled sheepishly and looked away, focusing on the screen.

Hibiki stifled a laugh and focused back on his screen.

A moment of awkward silence followed and Lucy was getting bored. And then, Hibiki started muttering intelligible things and stuffs that Lucy's brain couldn't catch up.

.

.

.

.

.

After what she thought like a minute or two, Hibiki snapped his fingers together and turned around to Lucy, grabbing both of her shoulders.

"I just sensed some enigmatic pressure and some suspicious magic traces." Lucy's ears perked up at this and stared at the screen with Lucy-considered-as gibberish characters but Hibiki rubbed his chin with his free hand and started drawing a pattern on the wall.

Lucy widened his eyes. The brunette had a pen in his hand which vaguely resembled Reedus's light pen. She watched with intrigue as Hibiki started explaining the layouts of the place.

"So, my conclusion is that the restaurant would likely grow legs like Nirvana. Oh remember that time? And I suppose it would start walking around the city." Hibiki chuckled and scooted to look at Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Lucy?"

"YOU CAN'T BE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"

* * *

Sting rolled on the floor, feeling sick and ill. The ground was rumbling and there room was tilted at an angle that made Sting grab on to whatever was near his reach.

His walkie talkie was beeping ever so loudly but Sting just did not have the strength to answer it. He was far too sick to even crawl on the floor so he lied flat and unconscious until someone entered the room and carried him out of there.

Unfortunately, he did not remember the face of the person who carried him.

* * *

Lisanna had to hurry quickly or she would miss out something. She was at the back of the restaurant in a dark alley when suddenly, there was a power outage and from her point of view, the restaurant was somehow tilted in an awkward position.

Was it just her or had it always been this way?

She was just going inside when she heard a tune.

Lisanna spun around, on her guard, her eyes darting alertly from corner to corner. She was ready to perform her animal-soul-take-over if someone dared to threaten her.

The tune was agonizingly beautiful, its smooth yet loud tune bouncing off every corner and filling her ears with an alluring tune.

It didn't take a professional to recognize the instrument, it was a tune played by a flute. She fumbled with the walkie talkie in her hand, frantically pressed some buttons on it.

.

.

.

.

**Beep. Beep. **

.

.

.

The music was getting louder until a sharp pain settled in her head and she fell to her knees, breathless and groaning in pain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beep. Beep. **

She was in a hopeless situation right now. She did not have the strength to walk or fight. If an enemy strikes right now, she definitely will get killed.

As the last of her strength was withering away, she could a glimpse of some shiny boots right in front of her and then the mesmerizing violet eyes that glowed in the moonlight. And then, sleep enveloped her and she fell into a deep slumber.

_"Mademoiselle." _

* * *

__So here you gooo! Sorry if this chapter was crappy! I had to make this funny and also some serous stuffs have happened so yeah :S

If you're all clueless about the OCs. Then I'll gladly explain about them.

So the girl is Ridley Yumichiku with pink-haired and her outfit resembling Sherry in her first appearance, remember? On Galuna Island? She's a Paper Molding Mage. (Konan from Akatsuki? Hello? Ring a bell?)

The boy is Kaname Ichinose, who possesses a flute and he uses this magic that bewitches people and play tunes that can completely hypnotize people. :) And of course, he has those mesmerizing purple eyes and is also a hottie!

And their master is no other than Hikaru Kain :) that I mentioned in the previous chapter.

But I won't reveal their plan until the next!

Oh and my school starts this Thursday so I think I might update this after only a long time :( Sorry about that guys but I will try my best!

As usual, I would really really appreciate reviews and also the voting is still up, haha! Sticy is the lead, of course :) But I haven't decided on the pairing yet! Feel free to ask questions or PM me! :)

Please show some love to my other fanfictions too! **Lost In Stereo(Sticy), Starry Night(Graylu) ! **

I'm also thinking of writing a Nalu fanfiction. Hahahaha xx


End file.
